


We're gonna be alright

by iknowthatweareupsidedown



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthatweareupsidedown/pseuds/iknowthatweareupsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is the one with the nightmares, and Bucky tries to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first "real" fanfic and the first I've ever posted, please bear with me.  
> I am my own beta (because of a lack of Stucky shipping friends), so please comment on my mistakes...  
> Created from this amazing headcanon: http://kylebroskii.tumblr.com/post/89708078295/okay-i-always-see-these-posts-about-bucky-waking
> 
> Oh and for like, future references my tumblr is:  
> iknowthatweareupsidedown.tumblr.com
> 
> So yeah, enjoy my crappy writing...

Bucky woke at the sound of the door creaking. He squinted towards the lights, trying to make out the figure in the doorway.

“Steve” Bucky mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry Buck didn’t mean to wake you up” Steve said as he crept into the room

“I just couldn’t sleep” he blushed.

Bucky lifted the covers and Steve climbed in. Steve’s nightmares were even worse than Bucky’s, and sometimes Steve would need to sleep next to him. Bucky didn’t mind. He liked having Steve sleeping next to him, just like before the war. It reminded him that they hadn’t really changed all that much.

When Bucky woke Steve had gone. Bucky figured that he was probably just out running as usual. He flipped unto his other side to go back to sleep when he heard the TV. It was highly unusual of Steve to watch TV in the morning so Bucky scrambled out of bed, put on a pair of sweatpants and headed out into the living room.

“Steve” he said softly as he turned the corner. Steve was watching a show about the war. Again. It was the third time this week and Bucky knew that he missed it. He missed the guys and most of all Peggy.

“I’m sorry” Steve sniffled, trying to disguise his silent crying. Bucky cursed himself for not noticing before and rushed to his side. He cradled Steve’s head and let him nuzzle into the crook of his neck. They stayed there until Steve’s breath had evened out and Bucky dared to get up, letting Steve get some sleep. He went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Just like the old days, Bucky thought to himself. He turned on the radio and started humming along softly. He didn’t even notice that Steve had gotten up and now stood in the doorway.

“Having fun?” Steve asked with a slight smile on his lips.

“That’s classified soldier” Bucky teased as he couldn’t help but wink.

Steve jumped onto the kitchen counter as he sighed.

“Wanna talk ‘bout it” Bucky said as he turned around to look at Steve.

“Nah, I’m fine” Steve said with a shrug “It’s nothing”.

With a concerned look Bucky left him alone. He wasn’t going to push Steve into telling him. He would when he was ready. Bucky continued cooking breakfast, humming while Steve was still sitting atop the counter. He scooped the finished meal onto two plates and sat them on the kitchen table. He shooed Steve off the counter as he put silverware on the table. They ate in silence as was custom these days. They still weren’t used to having the time to enjoy eating, but saw it as something that should be over with quickly.

After breakfast Steve left for the Avengers tower and Bucky went to S.H.I.E.L.D. He still had psych evaluations, and meetings with Fury discussing his time as The Winter Soldier. This always left him in a bad mood.

When he finally returned to the flat, he went straight to his room. It was past ten anyways, so Steve probably wouldn’t be home until the next day.

 

Bucky was awoken in the middle of the night by screams. He rushed to Steve’s bedroom and found him tossing and turning.

“Bucky!” he shouted turning again before waking abruptly.

“Steve it’s okay” Bucky said hushed, not wanting to startle him.

“Oh god, Bucky!” Steve exclaimed and threw himself into Bucky’s arms.

Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and soothed up and down his back, for what seemed like hours before Steve stopped shaking. He grabbed Steve’s chin with his metal hand and lifted it, forcing Steve to look at him.

“What’d you dream ‘bout” Bucky asked softly looking into Steve’s eyes. “You can tell me y’know”.

Steve nodded and tried to look away, but Bucky’s grip made that impossible.

“You” he said and blushed. “I- I keep dream about you dying. Again, and there- there’s nothing I can do about it” he sniffled.

“Steve” Bucky sighed affectionately “I’m right here and I’m not leaving, okay? I’m with you, till the end of the line”

Steve nodded and looked at Bucky with so much love in his eyes Bucky didn’t know what to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“Steve, I” he paused. How the hell did you tell your best friends that you love him, and don’t want him to be scared? He decided to go with a more hands on approach. Steve had always been the better talker anyways. He leaned towards Steve closing the tiny gap between them.

“You can just tell me to stop” he whispered quietly before kissing Steve gently. He tried to put all his emotions behind the kiss, wanting nothing but for Steve to feel how much Bucky loved him. He tried to pull away but was stopped by Steve’s hand at the nape of his neck.

“Don’t ever stop Buck” Steve smiled and pulled Bucky in for another kiss.

 

Yeah, they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh thank you so much for all the notes and kudos, I am so overjoyed that people actually have read and like this :O  
> Much love <3  
> 


End file.
